ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Witchcraft
Witchcraft is a type of Magic featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. 'Description' Witchcraft is a form of magic that mostly humans can use. But unlike Fairy Magic or Divine Magic, Witchcraft is strongly tied to emotions and learning. All practitioners are born with this power and some may even use magic right after their birth, like Zelena, while others need a proper teacher to push them to use it like Cora, Regina, Emma,,,. But even people like Zelena, Drizella and Anastasia need to be taught in order to control it fully. Depends on the practitioner, learning magic can sometimes last for years, as the Evil Queen's study approximately lasted for twenty years. Or sometimes, it can last very much fast, as Drizella learned plant manipulation, magical blast, teleportation and magical immobilization in only one lesson. But some people like Dark Ones or Merlin did not to need to learn it or any teacher since it was the Holy Grail what granted them to use magic. Sometimes, the person can have a trouble with using magic because they are in a different land for the first time. This is what happened to Regina Mills after Mr. Gold brought magic to Storybrooke after 28 years. Because according to him, magic is unpredictable in the Land Without Magic. But Regina later used her mother's spell book by smelling of the written words to get the magic flowing again. Underworld is also another place where magic is said to be unpredictable, but this time, Regina's inability to use magic was because she was blocking herself emotionally. Some people like the Dragon or Anastasia can use magic even in the Land Without Magic. However, the reasons for it have yet to be explored. It is not known why practitioners sometimes use incantations to use Witchcraft but most of the time, they just simply use it without words. The use of Witchcraft is not an intellectual endeavor, but is tied to strong emotions like love and anger. One way to channel these emotions into magic is to think about and relive a moment that made you angry in the past. Another way is to think about your loved ones and how you want to protect them, and feel it. Just like Ice Magic, people can also lose control of their powers by having emotions like fear or extreme anger, which include but are not limited to thermokinetically hot a bottle of milk, push people off, light the lights on and off and shatter a mirror. But they can overcome this by controlling it with the help of someone they trust. It is not known if there is a "Magic gene", nor is it known that that can pass down. Cora, who could use magic, has two daughters who also can use magic. The same thing also goes to Mr. Gold and his son, Zelena and her daughter, and Gothel and her daughter. However, Emma Swan, Jafar, Drizella and Anastasia have no known family member who can use magic, yet they use it. When used, Witchcraft often gives away a pink or violet glow and at times will manifest as a puff of smoke, which can vary in colors, depending on the practitioner. 'Known Users' Category:Magic Category:Magic Types